The Caravan/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of The Caravan, entitled "Fresh Tomatoes". 102; Fresh Tomatoes Hakenstedt was a relatively small community, only around 50 people living there. Like many other communities, it was surrounded by a wall made by containers and metal scrap. Most people in The Caravan liked Hakenstedt, and they came by often. Due to its small size, there wasn’t a lot of zombies around, and bandits weren’t that common in the area. In general, Hakenstedt was a very nice place. In fact, it was one of Jake’s favorite communities to recruit new members of The Caravan. Ashley and Helen were from Hakenstedt, and Martin was picked up there as well. Once again, Jake would have to recruit someone from Hakenstedt. The Caravan was in need of a pharmacist, after the former died three months ago. Helen, who was a former nurse, had tried to fill out the spot, but she was having a hard time doing it. Jake hoped that Hakenstedt would have someone with medical experience willing to join The Caravan. As Martin and Ralph, in the pickup truck, approached the southern gate of Hakenstedt, a man with dark grey hair and a friendly smile waved and walked towards them. He had a rifle swung over the shoulder and a hammer in his hand. It appeared he was cleaning the area for the few zombies there was. Martin knew the man. His name was Eddie Steinburg, and was an old friend of Martin’s. The two worked at the same storage facility before the outbreak, and spent the first few months of the apocalypse together. Martin’s family died early on in the apocalypse, though Eddie’s wife and brother made it. The four of them attempted to survive in the city of Luxembourg, but the high amount of zombies quickly proved that difficult. They started driving around, camping in abandoned buildings. After a few weeks, Eddie’s brother got bitten, but at the time they were unaware what that meant. He had a fever for a few days, and one night he died, reanimated and attacked them. Luckily Martin and Eddie survived, but Eddie’s wife was bit in the neck and died. Eddie was broken for a long time, but Martin was always ready to help and comfort him. At several occasions had Eddie wanted to kill himself, but Martin talked him out of it every time. Eventually, the two of them made it to Hakenstedt, where they were welcomed with open arms. After a few months here, The Caravan came by and recruited Martin. Eddie was offered a spot too, but he decided to stay in Hakenstedt. Martin slowed down, eventually stopping the truck. He rolled down his window as Eddie came closer. “Good to see you again, Ed.” Martin said, while Ralph was sitting in the passenger seat, reading an old fishing magazine. “You too.” Eddie said and gave Martin a smile. He then nodded to Ralph, as a greeting. “Hey, Ralph.” Ralph replied with a grunt. It was still early and Ralph wasn’t exactly a morning person. “Can I stop by to get a cup of coffee later?” Martin asked, wanting to catch up with his old friend. While they were in Hakenstedt often, it wasn’t often enough to Martin. “Of course.” Eddie replied, sounding excited. “Not sure how much coffee I have left though.” “I’ll bring some then.” Martin offered, as the gate to Hakenstedt opened. “I’ll see you later.” As the three vehicles drove into Hakenstedt, Eddie waved, then got back to work. In the middle of the town, in front of the town hall, was a fairly big square. That’s where they would usually set up, and they did so this time as well. They parked the RV and pickup truck in a parking lot behind the main hall, the lorry in the middle of the square. As Jake stepped out of the RV, the leader of Hakenstedt approached them with a big smile. His name was Marcus Grey, and he was the most positive person Jake had ever met. In fact, he was often annoyingly positive. “Am I happy to see you guys!” Marcus said, giving Jake a big hug. The others went to the front of the main hall to prepare the lorry, setting it so they could start trading with the people of Hakenstedt. “Good to see you too, Marcus.” Jake said, gently escaping the embrace. “Listen, we need your help.” Marcus began walking towards the main hall. Jake followed. “We’re setting up a small school here, and it would be amazing if you guys had any school books. We have a lot of crops we can trade with. Fresh tomatoes, for instance.” Marcus never stopped talking. Another thing that annoyed Jake about him. Marcus was a really nice guy, it wasn’t that, he was just rather annoying in many aspects. He was a great leader though, and had kept everyone in Hakenstedt safe the last two years. “I think we have some, sure.” Jake replied, thinking that he probably just should talk to Adler. “Great!” Marcus said excited. “Now, you’ve gotta come to my sermon tonight. I don’t want to spoil anything, but I’m gonna read from the Gospel of Matthew.” Marcus was a former priest, and he would always invite Jake and the others to religious ceremonies. Jake wasn’t that religious though, but he always accepted the invitations in respect of Marcus. “Sure.” Jake said as they entered the main hall through a back door. They entered the kitchen, where a few people were preparing some food. They walked though the kitchen into a hall and from there into an old conference room, now used as storage. The room was filled up with crates, boxes and barrels. On a table in the middle was ammunition and weapons laying. It didn’t look very organized. “How many books did you say you have?” Marcus asked, as he began looking through the boxes. “I’m not sure, I’ve gotta talk to Adler.” Jake replied, wondering why Marcus asked. He was well aware that Jake wouldn’t know that. Marcus was like that though, always wanting to converse. “Well, we should have a few boxes full of salt somewhere in here.” Marcus kept looking through the boxes. “You could probably get some of that in exchange. How’s that?” “Again, I’m not the one…” Jake started, but was interrupted by Marcus. “I’ll find it later. Let’s go check on your friends. I’m curious what you have brought this time.” He headed outside to the square. Jake followed. The lorry was parked in the middle of the square, and people were already ready to trade, most of them bags in their hands. It was common that people were that eager to trade. Maddie was helping Ashley setting up a table next to the lorry. The others were likely inside the lorry or RV. “Listen, Marcus.” Jake began as they walked towards the lorry. “We’re actually in need of a pharmacist. Meredith died a few months ago, as you probably know.” “Yeah, a tragedy. Sorry to hear it.” Marcus said, and shook his head in empathy. “God bless him.” “Yeah, thanks.” Jake continued. “Do you possibly have anyone with medical experience here in Hakenstedt that might be willing to join us?” They were right next to the lorry now. Maddie and Ashley were struggling with the table, so Jake got over to help them. Marcus was silently thinking about Jake’s question. “Well…” Marcus said with a thoughtful look. “We can’t really spare Greg. There is this one guy, but I don’t think you’ll like him.” “If he has medical experience I love him.” Jake said, as they finished up the table. Ashley silently said a ‘thank you’, not to interrupt the conversation. Him and Maddie then headed into the lorry. “We can go see him.” Marcus said, now looking a little worried. Not a very common look on Marcus. “Sure.” Jake replied, and followed Marcus. Inside the lorry, Lisa was sitting by the table, looking through her notebook. Adler and Helen were carrying books outside onto the table, which Ashley and Maddie had just set up. Martin and Ralph were too carrying things outside. “Can we help with anything?” Ashley asked, as him and Maddie entered the lorry. Martin passed them with a box full of coffee. Lisa had quickly learned that some things were more valuable than others in the apocalypse. Coffee, salt, fresh meat and ammunition were what most people wanted the most. The Caravan had all of it. “Help Ralph with the guns, please.” Lisa said without looking up. “And Maddie, could you take the box with spices outside?” “Sure.” Maddie said, excited to be helping. Maddie was only ten, but she wasn’t a usual kid. For one, she was the best rifle shooter of the entire Caravan. Only Ralph could compete with her for the title, but on many occasions she had proven to be better than him. She liked to help whenever she could, and it rarely mattered what she was helping with. “Lisa.” Adler said, entering the lorry to get more books. “What should I take for a book? A woman wants to trade one for half a kilo of grain.” “What kind of grain?” Lisa asked, still looking into her notebook. “Wheat, I think.” “We’re low on wheat, so I think that’s a good trade.” Lisa closed her notebook and gave Adler a smile. “As always, just be reasonable. I’ll be out in a minute to help.” Adler returned the smile, then headed back outside. Jake and Marcus entered an old house with yellow bricks. The door was open. “I’ve gotta warn you.” Marcus said, still looking worried. “This guy says what’s on his mind, at all times.” “Alright…?” Jake said, wondering why Marcus was so worried. They entered a living room, empty except for a couch and coffee table. The floor was dusty, making it look like nobody had been there for a long time. “Valentine?” Marcus yelled out. “You’re in here?” “What is it?” An annoyed voice yelled from the backyard. Marcus nodded to Jake, as a gesture for him to follow. Jake did so, walking through a kitchen, also dusty and empty. In the backyard, a man was standing with an annoyed look. “Marcus. Haven’t I told you that I don’t want visitors?” The man said, starting to sound more angry than annoyed. “I don’t have time for your small issues.” “Sorry, Muse, but Jake here wants to talk to you.” Marcus said, then looked at Jake. “I’ll wait in the front yard.” The man, Muse Valentine, impatiently looked at Jake, waiting for him to talk. Appearances Jake Swane Martin Syberg Lisa Lorimer Muse Valentine Leslie Adler Ralph Burnet Madison “Maddie" Swane Ashley Tandel Helen Tandel Marcus Grey Eddie Steinburg Deaths None Category:Issues Category:The Caravan Issues Category:The Caravan